A caixa branca
by Hey Lucy
Summary: Alice é uma garota de 16 anos que sempre morou na mesma cidade,e tem como melhor amiga Bella,uma mulher 52 anos mais velha.Mesmo sendo melhores amigas,Bella oculta fatos sobre sua vida que são revelados ,apenas depois sa sua morte.ONE-SHOT.


A caixa branca

Alice era uma menina de 16 anos que morava em uma cidadezinha no interior dos Estados Unidos .Na vizinhança onde morava a vizinha que ela mais gostava era com certeza Isabella,uma velinha de 68 anos com olhos de chocolate mais brilhantes que ela já havia visto,que era sua melhor amiga,e que morava naquela casa branca desde que ela podia se lembrar.

Todos os dias Alice olhava pela janela só para ver se Isabella completaria sua rotina .Ela tinha o estranho hábito de todos os dias pouco depois do amanhecer,na primeiras horas do dia, se dirigir até um banco na calçada e olhar para o céu, e momentos depois ela começava a soltar lágrimas simples,mas completamente carregadas de tristezas...

Alice sempre tivera a curiosidade de saber porque durante todos esses anos,sua vizinha tivera essa estranha rotina,mas ela não queria ferir os sentimentos de Isabella tendo de trazer mais a tona memórias que obviamente lhe traziam tanta dor.

Em seus plenos 16 anos de idade Alice,tinha como porto-seguro Isabella,que apesar de ser 52 anos mais velha que Alice era como uma irmã (muito) mais velha,dando conselhos de vida e contando histórias interessantes sobre pessoas mais interessantes ainda.

Como da vez que Alice descobriu que o namorado a havia traído,e pra se vingar usou a idéia de Isabella.E bem , Jasper ficou com a cara cor de rosa durante uma semana.

Alice sabia tudo sobre que ela preferia Bella,que a cor preferida dela variava de dia pra dia,mas que por algum motivo ela preferia mais o azul, também sabia que ela nunca teve uma coordenação motora muito boa,e realmente não sabia dançar.E sabia que ela já tinha vivido em todos os países da Europa depois de ter fugido da casa dos pais em Londres.

Mas nunca mencionou nada sobre essa sua estranha rotina,e nunca tinha mencionado nada sobre lembranças tristes,longe disso até;Ela era sempre alegre...

Mas então os ano se passaram,e Bella envelhecia cada vez mais.O brilho de seus olhos ia se perdendo,e seus ossos estavam ficando mais frágeis.

E com 80 anos Isabella morre de causas naturais,deitada na cama do seu quarto sozinha segurando uma caixa branca.

E Alice que já com 28 anos de idade se vê como um navio sem pátria e sem rumo.

No testamento de Bella, havia apenas dois nomes: Reneesme-sua única filha-que ficou com todos os seus bens e Alice a qual sobrou apenas a caixa branca que ela segurava .

Dentro da caixa havia principalmente ,fotos e mais fotos, todas já amareladas pelo eram de um casal:um lindo homem,alto,esquio,de cabelos um tom estranho de bronze, de olhos claros e era dono de uma beleza inimaginável.A mulher era linda,seus cabelos era compridos e castanhos,tinha um sorriso lindo e um par de olhos cor de chocolate incrivelmente familiares.

Eles estavam sempre felizes em todas as fotos,sempre bem no fundo da caixa havia um papel dobrado várias vezes que para a surpresa de Alice,não estava amarelado como tudo naquela bem branco e aparentava ser novo.O pegou e se deparou com tais palavras :

_Querida Alice_

_Creio que sobre minha vida você tenha algumas dúvidas,ou talvez apenas uma ,quem sabe?_

_Você acha que nunca percebi que você me observava toda manhã por sua janela?Você tentava se esconder atrais das cortinas mas meus olhos nunca me traíram._

_Sobre todas as histórias que lhe contei sobre a minha vida lhe omiti a mais quiser conhecê-la leia a carta até o fim,mas logo te digo que não tem um final feliz... como já deve imaginar._

_É estranho contar sobre sua história quando sabe que irão lê-la quando já estiver sob uma lápide,e é ainda mais estranho do que isso é sentir a morte vindo e sentir toda a sua impotência em relação a essa foi a maneira mais fácil que eu encontrei pra contar..._

_Já lhe contei sobre os vários amores que tive na vida,dos mais patéticos e cômicos aos mais nunca lhe contei do qual foi mais cheio de amor e felicidade._

_Esse rapaz da foto se chama Edward Cullen, o conheci na época que vivi em Oxford._

_Eu estava com pouco mais de trinta anos quando o encontrei e bem ...não demorou muito para que tudo se acertasse entre nós;nós éramos solteiros,completamente independentes,e apaixonados._

_Toda vez que me via presa no brilho de seus olhos verdes , me perguntava se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho bom,mas toda vez que seus lábios tocavam os meus,eu percebia que estava acordada e eu sorria,sorria como nunca sorria por nada nesse mundo._

_E durante muito tempo foi assim.É que um dia ele teve que fazer uma viagem até Londres,pois era dono de um hospital e ia conversar com dois só havia me dito que não precisava,que adiaria a reunião,e passaria o fim de semana queria que ele fosse,porque eu suspeitava que estava grávida e queria fazer um exame para ter certeza e só aí com ele por perto_ _seria difícil fazer uma sabia o quanto ele queria ser o sonho da vida dele._

_Insisti tanto que ele acabou indo .Me despedi dele no aeroporto e depois fui ao médico fazer o exame.E como deve imaginar deu positivo.E tudo em que eu podia pensar era no sorriso imenso que essa notícia traria ao rosto de Edward._

_Dois dias depois fui ao aeroporto recebê-lo e parabenizá-lo,porque logo logo seria pai._

_Foi quando um homem alto de sobretudo e chapéu me abordou me perguntando se eu era a senhora Cullen .Confirmei e ele se indentificou como chefe da polícia de Londres e me contou o ocorrido:meu marido havia sido assassinado._

_Ele me disse que fora uma tentativa de assalto,mas como o assaltante ficou nervoso atirou; disse que apesar de que Edward estava acompanhado de dois outros homens ele fora o único a ser atingido.E me disse também que já que havia oficiais da policia perto do local,o homem já havia sido preso._

_Disse que sentia muito pela minha perda e me entregou os pertences de Edward que estavam no hotel ,e se ofereceu para em levar até minha casa,pois temia por meu estado,de como ele disse,de choque._

_Vazio seria uma palavra melhor,porque eu não sentia nada dentro se meu coração não batesse mais ou como se um abismo se abrisse no meu peito.E a única coisa que me mantinha respirando era aquele fio de vida que crescia no meu útero, que para minha felicidade era 50% Edward._

_Chegando em casa eu deitei no sofá e chorei até não ter mais forças,e assim fiquei durante dias._

_Mas então me dei conta que estava matando Edward novamente através de nosso filho, que era o ultimo pedaço de vida que restava fiquei sem comer e sem beber durante dias,eu podia já ter matado meu filho!_

_Quando me levantei percebi que a mala dele ainda estava no canto coragem e me atrevi a abrir e encontrei além das roupas e documentos, uma caixinha azul com laço vermelho._

_Abri a caixa e encontrei dois sapatinhos de bebê e um bilhete escrito na letra de Edward: Para um bebê mais lindo do _

_Ele sempre soube querida,desde o primeiro descobriu até mesmo antes de mim,com certeza vendo através dos meus enjôos,mudanças de humor e desejos bizarros e inexplicáveis.E isso fez a minha mente viajar para um lugar inesperado onde me dizia que ele sentia que não devia ter viajado,mas com toda a minha insistência ele foi.E tudo por causa desse tolo pensamento de que eu devia contar a ele._

_E foi assim que eu aprendi querida que o mundo não é controlado pelo destino,mas por nossas que embaralha as cartas mas somos nós que jogamos.E eu controlei o meu destino naquele fiz isso o tempo todo,mas eu não sabia que podia,não sabia que aconteceria,e acabei fazendo a escolha errada, e joguei minha felicidade fora por uma coisa banal._

_Chorar não ajudou,e nunca ajuda.O choro é apenas uma reação e não resolveu nenhum dos meus problemas.O tempo passou e aprendi a construir uma máscara de alegria em volta de meu rosto toda vez que me lembrava claramente daquele dia._

_Eu jurei que mais nenhum homem entraria em minha vida e honrei o meu juramento.E todos os dias eu olhava para o céu ,porque em algum lugar ele está ,e só pode ser em algum lugar no céu .Sei que eu nuca poderia enxergá-lo de verdade,mas toda vez que fazia isso,eu sentia ele perto de mim,do meu lado segurando minha mão;e chorava por felicidade porque eu o sentia perto de mim outra vez ._

_E quanto a mim,não se devo estar ótima vou me encontrar com eles...com Deus e com Edward.Não sei como é o paraíso,e também não sei se tenho virtudes o bastantes para adentrá-lo,mas dizem que é maravilhoso e se for tão bom assim,eu dou um jeito de contar ._

_Então querida,espero que seja feliz,e tente não fazer tanta besteira,agora que não estou mais por perto..._

_Adeus,da sua grande amiga_

_Isabella Cullen_

Alice não acreditava no que lia.Não acreditava em tudo que Bella passou,durante todos esse anos,e escondendo essa tristeza do resto do mundo.

Depois desse dia ,toda vez que Alice olhava para o céu logo após o amanhecer,uma minúscula lágrima de alegria caia de seus olhos,porque agora ela sabia que Bella não tinha mais que carregar aquela dor,sabia que estava exatamente onde gostaria de estar,e aquilo bastava pra ela,bastava para sempre.


End file.
